


Courage

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Not Quite Ruined [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, POV Jemma Simmons, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: A missing moment from Not Quite Ruined. Jemma contemplates how she could help Fitz with his mission.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Not Quite Ruined [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quakerider Writers Guild Valentine’s Day Challenge for the prompt edelweiss for courage/devotion. 
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship as always <3

One of the worst parts of being naturally curious was that Jemma did not know how to stop her brain from jumping from one thought to the next. From the moment she’d closed the cabin door behind Fitz and Hunter she’d been running through possibilities -- ways their mission could go wrong, ways they could get caught, ways they could be injured. And while she certainly liked Hunter -- who _wouldn’t_ be charmed by him, really -- she couldn’t deny that it was Fitz who was on her mind.

He seemed to see her in a way no one else did. He’d never made her feel less than anyone else. She could talk to him for ages and never get bored. But most of all, and most worrying, was how she felt when their lips touched and he held her close. It was all still very new, but there was a part of her that never wanted it to end. She might even be willing to give up on her plans for him. And that was very dangerous.

Jemma paced back and forth in the small space, considering her options. Once they retrieved Dracaena borealis she’d have no choice but to leave the ship. It wouldn’t do for her to just go missing. That would almost certainly draw too much attention to Fitz and Hunter and the work they were doing. She briefly considered dressing as a man, perhaps even pretending to be a cabin boy, but dismissed the idea. She didn’t think she could maintain that facade for long. But maybe she could help them in other ways. 

There must certainly be something she could do -- ciphers or planning -- that would be helpful to their cause. A way to make sure Fitz made it safely home once this war was over. The minutes ticked by slowly, and Jemma kept listening for sounds outside the door even though she knew it was way too soon for them to have returned. This waiting was unacceptable. She wasn’t meant to be the kind of woman who stayed behind while someone else went out and made sure the job was done.

Deciding to stop wearing a hole in the floor, Jemma settled onto the edge of the bed and willed her body to be calm. At least being out in society had taught her one useful skill. But, of course, the bed only made her think of that morning and the fact that Fitz was the one man who made her feel that way. Hot and nervous and sick to her stomach all at the same time. It _should_ feel terrible, but it didn’t. It was wonderful. It made her feel like she could fly. Like she could make her own path.

Yes, for Fitz she’d be willing to change her plans. To help him. To keep him safe. And maybe someday they could have a chance for something else. It had never been her intention to marry. And really, the whole reason she was here was because she wanted to make herself completely unmarriageable. But certainly Fitz didn’t care about such things. He was brave, going into danger to save England. He was brilliant, clearly more a scientist than a soldier. And he was oh, so handsome, even if he was a little pasty. 

Once he returned she’d talk to him about helping Coulson. If he could offer his skills then she could offer hers as well. And if he vouched for her it shouldn’t be that difficult. Perhaps Coulson wouldn’t even have to know she was a woman. She could send coded messages...or whatever sorts of things spies did.

As long as she protected her heart there was no danger. As long as she never let Fitz know she might have fallen in love with him, then she wouldn’t have to worry about losing herself.

Footsteps pounded outside the cabin and Jemma rushed towards the door, waiting to hear Fitz’s voice on the other side. She’d talk to him now, before she lost her nerve. But first she’d assure herself he was safe and unharmed. She thought she deserved to have him close at least one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
